


Brotherly Love Underlust Style

by Mandy181



Category: Underlust - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underlust, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandy181/pseuds/Mandy181
Summary: Papyrus comes home unusually sad and Sans tries to make him feel better.





	Brotherly Love Underlust Style

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you realize that the only thing that you can write is fluff. XD So I apologize if it's kinda cringey. XD

Ever since Sans could remember Papyrus wanted to be a part of the royal harem but no matter what he tried he just hadn’t made the cut. According to Undyne he was too “clingy.” Sans knew what she meant by that, it was almost a weird concept to get attached to the people you fucked. It was normal to just do it and be done with it, but Papyrus was different, to say the least. He knew his brother better than anybody, Papyrus just wanted something more with someone other than…. well, sex. Sans just didn’t know what to do, he really wanted to help Papyrus but he didn’t know how to. There was a sudden knock on his door that stirred him from his thoughts. 

“Sans?” Papyrus’s voice came from the other side of his closed door. Sans made no hesitation with rising to his feet and swinging the door open.

“Heya Paps.” Sans greeted his brother. It was actually pretty strange for Papyrus to walk through the front door and up the stairs without Sans hearing him. So, either Sans was doing a great job at tuning out the world or Papyrus didn’t have such a good day. As Sans continued to look up at his brother he was leading towards his second idea. “Are you feeling okay Papyrus?”

“Of course, I’m always fine.” Sans didn’t believe those words for a second.

“Dude, I’m not stupid. I can tell you’re not fine.” He said as he crossed his arms. “Now what’s wrong?” At this point, Papyrus couldn’t make eye contact with his brother. Sans didn’t know what happened but he hated seeing Papyrus like this. He reached up on his tip toes so that he could stroke his brothers face. Why did he have to be so much taller than him?

“I’m really okay Sans.” He said in a soft voice as he looked back into his eyes.

“Was it training?” Papyrus looked away again. “Am I right?” Sans said in his calming voice. Papyrus said nothing as he slowly nodded his head. “You know you can talk to me, right?” Papyrus continued his silence as he nodded once again. Sans sighed, “come on, how about we make something to eat and then we’ll talk.”

“You mean I’ll make it and you’ll watch.” 

“Wow, you know me so well.” Sans said with a giggle. Papyrus rolled his eye lights, yet he still grew a small smile on his face. They both made their way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Papyrus started rummaging through the cupboards and the fridge to gather all the ingredients. It wasn’t long before Papyrus was serving the two of them. “Thanks bro, this looks delicious.” Sans said in a flirtatious way as he wiggled his brow bones.

“Sans, that was terrible.” Papyrus said as he took a seat.

“Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood.” Sans then began to eat. Papyrus looked down at his plate as he began to play with the food in his fork. Sans caught sight of his brother and grew a smirk before saying, “You know, there’s a lot of things you can play with, but I don’t know if your food should be one of them.” Papyrus looked up with an unsatisfied look on his face.

“You know, sometimes I don’t know if you can ever take things seriously.”

“Oh, come on. You know I’m just screwing with ya.” Papyrus groaned.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Sans tried to muffle his laughter but was failing miserably. “That’s it I’m not hungry.” Papyrus said with an agitated voice as he stood up from the chair. Sans stopped his laughing fit immediately to grab his brother’s wrist before he could leave. Papyrus whipped around to try and pry Sans hand off. “Sans, let go!” 

“Look, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize your day was that bad. I seriously am just trying to lighten up the mood.” Sans let go of his wrist as he invited him to sit back down next to him. “Come on, tell big bro what happened.” Papyrus froze for a moment before accepting the gesture and sitting next to Sans. “Now, what happened today?” Papyrus looked to the floor before speaking.

“It’s not just today.” Sans eye sockets grew wide. 

“What do you mean Pap?”

“Training, has taken a lot out of me, and I feel as if I’m not getting much closer to getting into the royal harem.” Seeing the sad look on Papyrus’s face made Sans soul sink. He didn’t want to see him like this. 

“Hey, do you mind if I take a look at your soul?” Sans asked nervously.

“Um…… I don’t know.” 

“Paps, you know I would never hurt you, right? And I would never take advantage of you.” 

“I know YOU wouldn’t.” The way that he said those words had Sans left eye burning it’s purple color as his anger began to grow.

“Papyrus what happened?”

“Please, you don’t have to worry about it.”

“For fuck sakes Papyrus! I’m your fucking brother! How can I not worry about you?!” Papyrus went back to his silence keeping his gaze away from Sans. “Paps please, let me at least see how bad it is.” After a long silence, Papyrus finally looked up towards his brother and with a small sigh he exposed his soul. Sans slowly reached into his brothers ribs to grab his soul and what he saw almost brought tears to his eyes. He had a small crack in his soul. Sans knew that being a part of the herm could be a burden on the soul, especially for such a sweet monster like his brother. But he never knew that the strong monster before him could let others do this to him. 

“Sans, please don’t look at it like that.” 

“How do you want me to look at it Papyrus?”

“I just never knew this kind of work would hurt so much.” Papyrus said as a few tears escaped and fell down his face. At that point, Sans returned his brothers soul to him. Papyrus then made it so that his soul was no longer visible.

“Hey, just remember to not let those monsters get to you.” Sans said in his best reassuring voice.

“But, what if I can’t?” Sans looked at Papyrus with his eye still flaring but in a more subtle way. 

“You’ll always have me. I will never leave you.” Sans said as he placed his hand on his brother’s cheek bone. Papyrus closed his eyes at the gentle touch, and Sans found himself leaning forward until their teeth clanked together. They stayed like that for a while until Sans suddenly felt something wet hitting his teeth. Out of pure instinct Sans opened his mouth as he felt his tongue form in his mouth. After a long tongue wrestling match Papyrus pulled away as Sans tried to follow.

“Thanks Sans.” Sans felt his cheek bones growing warm as he looked up to his brother.

“No problem bro.” Sans then noticed that Papyrus was starting to look nervous about something. “Hey, are you sure you’re alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. But maybe there’s another way I can thank you for always being there to make me feel better?” Papyrus suggested as he stroked Sans cheek. Sans soul began to flutter at the light touch.

“Sure thing bro. What did you have in mind?”

“I think you know what I mean.” Sans smiled up at him as he grabbed the hand that was on his face.

“Just making sure. Now come on, maybe this will make you feel better.” The brothers then made their way upstairs as fast as they could. Sans soon realized that the best way to make his brother happy was to always be there when Papyrus needed him. And that just made Sans become over joyed.


End file.
